


3p

by kanbe



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a lil bit, ass eating, bro idk i kinda just went ham, tsuzukazu are exes but theyre still fucking bc tsuzu still has feelings and kazu is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanbe/pseuds/kanbe
Summary: happy FUCKING birthday kazunari





	3p

**Author's Note:**

> god this took me forever to write sorry im posting it like an hour before his birthday ends in est lmao enjoy this is my longest fic idk how i got past 1k. i listened to two loops of the yttd soundtrack while finishing this up please play yttd and stan keisou thats all i have to say please enjoy

“Are you sure you’re completely comfortable with this?” Kazunari’s tone fell somewhere between excitement and concern. He sat on the floor of his and Muku’s shared dorm, thanking that Muku was out with Yuki today.

Tsuzuru sighed. “I-” He paused to collect his thoughts, struggling to get out what he wanted to say. “I am, yeah. I’ve… missed you, okay?”

“And you’re totally okay with Sumi being with us? We’ve talked about it before, so I know he’s fine with it.” 

Misumi nodded at this, sitting behind Kazunari but choosing not to butt in. He reached over and squeezed Kazunari’s hand as a confirmation that he was happy with this.

“I’m not entirely enthusiastic about… him being with us, but it’s not like I could say no to you,” It pained him to be completely honest about his feelings towards Kazunari, clearly embarrassed that he had never gotten over their fling from high school, but he knew if they were going through with this he had no choice but to lay himself bare.

“Yaaaa~y! Let’s get right to it, then?” Kazunari was visibly ecstatic 

“Where- where do we start?” It had been years since Tsuzuru had done this, and he was even more unsure with the addition of another person.

“Just undress me, silly!” A giggle left Kazunari’s lips, his shirt already being pushed up and over his head by Misumi.

Once his shirt was off, Kazunari stood up to allow Tsuzuru easier access to his pants. Realizing this, he rose from the ground to his knees and began to unbutton his pants. As he slid them down, he left soft kisses along Kazunari’s hip bones.

“Is this okay?” He stopped, realizing he was acting without thinking.

“Yeah, yeah! Keep going~” Kazunari was already keeping himself from moaning. At this point, Misumi had undressed himself and he was on his feet as well, beginning to cover Kazunari’s neck in bites and bruises. “Ouch, Sumi-!” Kazunari whined, but his voice was encouraging him further.

Misumi bit down harder, his pointed canines drawing blood.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough, actually!” He protested as he stepped out of his pants that Tsuzuru had pulled to his ankles.

Misumi unlatched himself from his neck, letting out a soft laugh, “I won’t bite anymore, I promise~!”

Tsuzuru felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, feeling the need to change the topic as he watched Misumi move to the other side of Kazunari’s neck. “So, how are we going to do this?” Tsuzuru stood up with the others, pulling off his shirt as he spoke.

“Hmmm, well… I always thought it would be hot to take it from both ends, like... There was one time in high school—do you remember Yuuto from 3A? He-”

“I don’t need to hear about your sexual conquests, Miyoshi-san! The first part was enough,” 

“Haha, sorry, sorry~” Kazunari reached up to hold his neck, mentally thanking Misumi for not biting too deep. “Tsuzurun, would you be a doll and grab some lube for me? And maybe a bandaid or two? They’re in my desk drawer right over there~”

Tsuzuru complied, digging to find them for a moment. 

“Btdubs, Tsuzurun, did you bring a condom?”

“Did you just say btdubs…?” Tsuzuru sighed again, not looking away from his search for bandaids.

“...Yeah?” Kazunari was confused as to why he asked, “But did you?” 

“No…” He momentarily put a pause to his search to put his face in his hands. “I thought you would have them.”

“Oh, I haven’t bought them in a while. Sumi likes to cum inside me, so there’s no point in it, really. It’s kind of gross, but I don’t really m-”

“Miyoshi-san.”

“Sorry, sorry~”

Tsuzuru walked back over, finding Kazunari on his hands and knees. He was already stroking Misumi, who was kneeling in front of him, to full hardness. Naturally, Tsuzuru assumed Misumi would be getting the front based on the position they were in and settled himself behind Kazunari.

“No.”

“Hm?” Tsuzuru looked up in confusion, having never heard Misumi sounding so assertive.

“That’s my side~ You can take his mouth; he’s really good~” Misumi reached down to stroke Kazunari’s hair as he praised him.

“Yeah, I know he is…” Tsuzuru was beginning to think Misumi was purposely trying to make him feel jealous. Regardless, they quickly switched spaces and Tsuzuru sat the lube on the ground next to him.

“Its okay, Tsuzurun! You aren’t as big, so it’ll feel better on my jaw!”

“That’s… Not exactly a compliment…” 

Kazunari ignored this as he began to stoke Tsuzuru the same way he was with Misumi moments prior, twisting his wrist and leaving little kisses at the tip to tease him. While Kazunari treated him, Tsuzuru tended to his wound, placing the bandaid on his shoulder ever so carefully.

To Tsuzuru, this was heaven. In front of him was everything he had missed and more. Maybe a little bit too much more, but it was a small price to pay for all that he was feeling right now.

Once the bandaid was on, Kazunari’s mouth was on Tsuzuru’s head, tongue swirling around it and occasionally running over the slit.

“Hey~, can you pass the lube?” Misumi sang, smiling expectantly at Tsuzuru. 

Tsuzuru looked at him, a blush rising to his cheeks as he was still not used to being with more than one person, and nodded as he handed it over.

“Tha~nks!”

Misumi squeezed some out on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it. “Kazu, I’m going in, okay?”

Kazunari lifted his head off of Tsuzuru’s dick with a pop! that echoed throughout the room. “Okay!” He was getting more and more excited.

With that, Misumi inserted one finger, causing Kazunari to let out a groan. He held onto Tsuzuru’s hips to steady himself. Misumi curled his finger as soon as Kazunari was somewhat adjusted. Noticing he was somewhat pliant, likely from last night’s activities, he inserted a second finger and began to scissor them apart.

“W-woah! That was f-fast, Sumi!” Kazunari whimpered, already beginning to lose his composure.

Misumi only smiled. He placed a hand on Kazunari’s hip as a comforting gesture. Tsuzuru noticed this and placed a hand on Kazunari’s cheek as he stroked him.

Kazunari leaned into the touch and chimed “How romantic, Tsuzurun!”, at which Tsuzuru couldn't help but blush. Kazunari looked up at him through his lashes and began to place more kisses over him.

Misumi pushed in a third finger, causing Kazunari to let out a small “Oh!”, and spread his fingers apart as much as he could without hurting either of them. Misumi fingerfucked Kazunari a little longer as Kazunari let out mewls that were music to both his and Tsuzuru’s ears. 

“I think you’re ready~” Misumi let out a soft, lighthearted laugh to himself as he pulled his fingers out and raised his head, “What do you think?”

Tsuzuru looked up and noticed Misumi looking directly at him. “Me?”

“Yeah~, you’re here too, so you’re helping me make choices.”

“Oh, um…” Tsuzuru trailed off, finding the situation a little awkward, “I think he’s ready? He’s been whining since you started. He’s very eager today…”

Misumi nodded and placed his free hand on the small of Kazunaris back. “Are you ready?”

“Mhmm~” was all Kazunari had to say, wiggling his hips like it was Misumi’s invitation to rail him.

Misumi poured more lube into his hand and coated his dick generously before lining up with Kazunari’s entrance. “Don’t forget to service Tsuzuru too, okay?”

“Of course, of course!” 

Misumi looked at Tsuzuru and nodded as he pushed in, a signal that it was okay for him to as well.

“Open up, Miyoshi-san.”

He happily followed, looking up at Tsuzuru as he waited. Tsuzuru then took initiative and shoved his dick in Kazunari’s mouth rather roughly, causing him to swallow in shock.

Misumi was still letting Kazunari adjust to the two of them, leaning over slightly to twirl Kazunari’s hair between his fingers lovingly.

Tsuzuru, not quite ready to fuck Kazunari’s face, let him do most of the work for now.

Misumi lowered his voice, much to Tsuzuru’s surprise, to tell Kazunari “I’m going to start moving now.” He ran his hand down Kazunari’s back and let it fall back on his hip, moving the other to do the same on the other side. He pulled back and attempted a quick thrust to test the waters.

Kazunari moaned on Tsuzuru’s cock, causing vibrations that felt more than lovely. Tsuzuru fought himself not to moan as well in response.

“Tsuzuru, if it feels good, feel free to let it out~” Misumi smirked at him

“Misumi-san, that’s-”

“It’s okay! Put on a show for us and I’ll give you a triangle afterwards!”

Tsuzuru sighed and laced his hands in Kazunari’s hair. “Alright. If you insist.”

Misumi laughed as he continued to thrust into Kazunari, who was doing his best to bob on Tsuzuru’s cock while he was fucked. It proved difficult, but despite the choking, he felt amazing.

As soon as Misumi got into rhythm, Tsuzuru decided to begin thrusting as well. Kazunari choked harder than before as soon as he began.

“Sorry, Miyoshi-san… Are you okay?”

Kazunari pushed his hips away, coughing. “Y-yeah! I’m- ah- fine!” He stopped for a second to breath, though it was heavily. “Okay, I can take you now.”

“Do you want to do your own think or should I keep…?” Tsuzuru trailed off, unsure of how to complete his sentence.

“Keep going, keep going! It’s exciting that way!”

“Alright, open up again, then.”

Misumi hummed as they talked among themselves, rubbing Kazunari’s back as a way to make sure he was fine from the coughing.

Kazunari opened his mouth and allowed Tsuzuru to push his head onto him once more.

This time, Misumi and Tsuzuru found a rhythm together, thrusting back and forth out of Kazunari. Kazunari loved feeling like he was being used by the both of them; he had to be the luckiest man in the world.

“Hey, Tsuzuru,” Misumi panted, the warmth around him starting to get to him, 

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you~?”

Tsuzuru felt Kazunari smile around his dick.

“I, um…” He thought to himself, and then nodded, “Uh, sure. Go for it.”

Misumi cupped the side of his face and pulled him in as he leaned in as well, meeting Tsuzuru in the middle and pressing their lips together.

Beneath them, Kazunari’s dick was twitching between his legs. He found this the most exciting part of all.

Obviously, Tsuzuru must have as well, as he came down Kazunari’s throat amidst the kiss with a groan.

Kazunari pushed him off once more, effectively separating him and Misumi as well, so he could cough as he choked on Tsuzuru’s release.

“Oh my god, Miyoshi-san, are you okay? I’m sorry, I wasn't thinking to warn you, and-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Really!” Kazunari spoke, cum and saliva dripping from his lips, with a smile on his face.

“You… look stunning.” Tsuzuru said, returning the smile.

“Thank yo- oh!” Kazunari attempted to reply as Misumi pistoned into him extra hard. “Sumi, please, more like that! You feel so good…”

Tsuzuru sat there, unsure of what to do now that he had gotten off. “Um… Want me to jack you off?” 

“Mhm, mhm! Please! Go ahead!” Kazunari raised up a bit, giving Tsuzuru easier access to his cock.

Misumi used the change of position to his advantage, grabbing onto Kazunari’s arm and fucking up into him. “Kazu feels so nice~ It’s like he was made for me…”

“Hehe, I love you, Sumi!”

Tsuzuru felt a small amount of discomfort at the nicknames, now feeling somewhat insecure about how formally he had been addressing the two of them. Despite this, he took Kazunari’s dick into his hands, stoking him and ever so slightly twisting his wrist. He rest assured in knowing that at least he didn't have to feel insecure about his size with Kazunari. Misumi may be large, but Kazunari was a bit below average, and that made Tsuzuru’s look nice in comparison. Kazunari was always a bit of a size queen, after all.

Finding his mind wandering, Tsuzuru tuned back into the moment. The way Kazunari looked at him while biting his lip was enough to make him swoon.

Kazunari’s moans began to heighten, as he was now nearing his climax. With a few whimpers, he let go of himself and came all over Tsuzuru’s hand, coating it in white.

Kazunari tightened as this happened, causing Misumi to get closer as well. Within a few more thrusts, he found himself unable to hold back any longer, as well. He filled Kazunari up, which lead the oversensitive boy to tear up the slightest amount.

“Ah, Misumi-san, before you pull out…” Tsuzuru chimed in.

Misumi cocked his head to the side, urging him to continue.

“Would you mind if I…” He licked at his dirtied hand, “ate it out of Miyoshi-san?”

“Oh, oh, Tsuzurun, I like that!” Kazunari turned around to look Misumi in the eyes, “Let him, please~!”

“Oka~y! If Kazu wants you to, I can’t say no~” Misumi gave him a wide mouthed smile. “Come here, then.”

Tsuzuru scooted himself over and positioned himself as Misumi pulled out. He licked up all that dripped out of Kazunari’s hole before lapping at the hole itself, and dipping his tongue inside. Misumi’s taste was a lot more bitter than Kazunari’s, Tsuzuru noted.

“A-ah, you have to remember I’m sensitive, Tsuzurun~! I just came, and I’ve never had anyone- oh- do this to me…”

“Never?”

Kazunari shook his head, and Tsuzuru looked over at Misumi for confirmation, where he was met with another shaking head.

“So, I’m your first, huh?”

“Yup, yup!”

“Wow… well, uh,” Tsuzuru let out a small laugh to himself standing up and dusting himself off, about to search for his clothes, “thank you for the, um, meal and thank you so much for the time. I appreciate being the one that you asked to do this with.”

“Of course, Tsuzurun! Now come back here, because I like cuddles after sex.”

With that, Misumi dragged him back down, and there they lay piled up on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading i worked HARD on this


End file.
